Next Door Neighbors
by Life of Mischief
Summary: Next Door Neighbors is a fiction about Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush. The first chapter pulls you into the story as the main character. But starting from the second chapter the character is brought to life, anyone can be the main character!


**"Next Door Neighbors"**

**Ch.1**

You lived in a nice and closed complex up in Beverly Hills. There wasn't always a huge hype about celebrities and other stereotypical Cali things, except the fact that you lived in the same complex as Big Time Rush member Logan Henderson. You had met him a few times but you weren't overly fond of him, he just seemed so arrogant. Yet you've always had a fangirl crush on him and often wondered what those lips felt like. You went up to the complex office to get your mail and you ran into him there, doing the same thing as you. "Sorry," he said deeply to you moving out of the way. "Whatever," you returned in the same tone. 'Gahh why is he so freaking hot?' you thought. "Hey uhm, I don't mean to be a terrible neighbor or anything," Logan started off in a sarcastic voice, "But could you maybe keep it down past 11 pm? It's very rude." You were taken back by this, "Excuse me? I live alone. There's no noise past 9 even," you shot at him. "Well, that explains a lot" he emphasized 'a lot' and it irked you because it was so rude and yet.. really sexy. "Well maybe you should stop focusing on me and my whereabouts and take care of yourself, you live alone to." you crossed your arms and tried to not show your frustration. "Ooh," he moaned, 'good god why did he moan?' you thought, "Been spying on me? Kinda creepy don't you think Ms. (y/l/n)?" Again, completely taken back. "I..I just know you're single is all. Big hot shot who thinks 'The City is Yours' huh" you air quoted the altered song title with your fingers and felt pleased with yourself and your comeback. Logan just smirked "Ah, I see you're a fan. Sneaky little thing," your eyes widened thinking 'of course I'm a fan oh my god, just stop' then he interrupted your thoughts "Guess I'll see you around. I bet you're one of our slutty fans. I'll be sure to let the boys know I live next to one of those creepy Rushers." And with that he walked out of the office and left you standing there, red hot with the memories of your fangirling days and all the times you've wanted to just attack him.

The next morning you opened your door to find a note with a copy of Elevate on your welcome mat. You opened the white note card and read "You're pretty hot, but that won't get you an autograph. Sorry babe -L.H." A chill ran up your spine and you let out a frigid breath, 'he called me babe, what is air?' you thought and looked down at the cd. You realized you'd just been standing there and that he was probably somewhere laughing at your reaction. Why was he doing this? Did he like to see you so frustrated? You shivered again and finally got a grip. Gritting your teeth you turned and threw the cd in your house with a definite crack. You started to march across the street up to his house and rang the bell, banging on his door "Henderson! Never step foot on my property again! Logan Hender-!" the door swung open and your heart stopped. There stood Logan wearing nothing but his plaid pajama pants, his eyes soft with a stunned expression "Hey hey, easy. Relax." he said as you fumed and blinked in astonishment. You didn't say a word, just stopped and stared at his bare skin. He looked down and quickly retracted "Oh sorry here wait.." he ran and the quickly came back putting his shirt on. You tried to gather your words and couldn't believe how fast you reacted and hadn't realized it was early morning. "Why.. what.. how come you.. what the hell?!" is all you could get out. "Take it easy (y/n) calm down, why don't you come in?" he said softly reaching for your hand but you pulled away, "No. Why do you keep messing with me? I've done nothing to you and you taunt me with this," you flicked the note card at him. He inhaled slowly and closed his eyes before answering you, "That's not true, you've done everything." You squinted your eyes in confusion, "What?" you've never seen him like this, he looked so.. human. Like he wasn't some teenage heartthrob superstar, just plain human like you. "You drive me crazy. Like, why of all people do I have to live next to the cute and smart girl that everyone likes in here? Every time I see you I can't control myself to be nice to you, I just want you to myself." He stopped himself there, taking in that he said to much. You couldn't move still until you blurted out "I-I…" and then on reaction you completely pounced on him. Wrapping your arms tightly around his biceps in an awkward position because he wasn't ready for it. From there he managed to get his arms around you in the embrace, "I really do like you (y/n), I hope you can accept my apology for how I've acted in these past months." "You are so beyond forgiven," you squeaked out a laugh, "Thanks for the cd. I think I may have ruined it but, yeah thanks." He put you down, "Don't worry, I'll get another copy that's signed." he said as you smiled. "Want to come in for coffee?" he gestured with his hand backing up. "I'd love to," you entered his house feeling a new beginning rush over you.

**Ch.2**

The next few days were indifferent from any other. The weather was still in it's hot summer, my neighbors were still a mix of well-known names and regulars, and I was still looking for a job. My job at the Stardust Boutique was just a backbone for the time being. But once I can actually get a part from the many auditions I attend, I can drop t-shirt folding and start doing what I came here for. I've lived in California my whole life, but never in the city. I much prefered the loud city streets than in the quiet towns surrounding it that I grew up in. When I moved to Beverly Hills I wasn't satisfied at first. I wanted to be in center LA, but the atmosphere of Beverly Hills was a bit safer. Not to mention that I had the cash to live here in the first place.

It was early and I had nothing to do during my Saturday. I decided to go for a run. As I passed by all the large and smaller houses, comparing them to my small two-bedroom home, I thought about the other day and Logan. How could I be the one he has feelings for? There are girls in this complex who hang all over him. Most of them are either rich from family or small name models, nothing like me at all. I've made my living by working hard and teaching myself as life happens. Not like any of the women that a band member is said to be with. Just simple me, an aspiring actor with a steel ambition.

A curve in the pavement pulled me from my thoughts, then once again I relived in my mind what happened that day. The shattered remains of Elevate were still sitting on the floor by the backyard sliding door. Logan's house on the inside was very homey and nothing I expected it to be. His walls were lined with frames of his family and the other members of Big Time Rush from events and trips. All the colors correspond with each other and simply remind me of him. We had coffee in his little kitchen and talked for hours. Just sitting there with him made the time pass faster than I wanted it to. He told me about moving to the Hills and the band. The subject of our past encounters weren't discussed, as if we were starting off completely clean. The thought made me smile.

Soon I had reached the patch of grass that we passed off as a park. My neighbor Kate was there with her son and their dog, on the playground. I waved in her direction and bent down to stretch again before doing ab work. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hips from behind, making me gasp and jump. Spinning around I found myself in Logan's grasp, smiling down at me. I awkwardly stepping back and glanced back at Kate, who was watching with a quizzical stare. "Morning," Logan said. "Hi, what are you doing here?" I asked taking in air to lower my pulse after the heart attack I just had. "Saw you leave this morning so I thought I'd catch up. That alright?" he responded. Just now noticing his workout clothes I nodded, "Yeah, sorry you just startled me. I don't usually workout with anyone," I looked back again, Kate was back to pushing her son on the swing. I turned back to him, "So, cardio?" he asked. "I was going to do abs but cardio works," I said, trying not to sound too cocky. He smirked "Try and keep up." This set off the competitive fire inside immediately, "Oh, you're on." We spent close to an hour neck and neck with every little workout, not really establishing a winner. "Race you back?" he asked. "And the winner?" I challenged, the adrenaline flowing through my veins. It was about noon and the sun was now beating down, the park now full with kids and dogs. "Winner... pushes the loser in my pool," he laughed, "Fair?" I paused, "My pool. Loser goes in fully clothed." He smiled, "You better start catching your breath now, you'll be going in first. Call it." We both got in ready position. "Ready? Set, go!" Off we both sprinted. Logan got ahead at times but I'd quickly trump him a few feet. My house was now in sight. We both pushed as hard as we could, still right next to each other. Then, right as I was about to jump onto the lawn, Logan went flying onto the ground just before me. "Yes! That's one for Henderson and a face full of chlorine for (y/l/n)!" he shouted. Flipping over to face him "Lucky shot," I panted "I was ahead of you." He caught his breath "Time to go for a swim." He grabbed my wrist, pulled me up, and began dragging me through the unlocked door. "I think it's only fair if we both jump in," I protested and kicked off my shoes. "Nope, you lost and agreed to the consequence." he was enjoying himself mocking me.

Just barely at the edge of the pool he threw off his shirt and shoes. Then he pushed my stomach back. As I lost balance I reached out and grabbed ahold of his shoulders, bringing him down with me. We hit the water with a smack and both immediately emerged. "Hey!" he yelled, sending a tidal wave with his hand at me. "Think I'd let you win? Nope!" I laughed and returned the splash. He lunged himself at me and hugged my shoulders, restraining my arms. Bringing us down under the water he planted a kiss on my lips. In shock at first, I deepened it. Those lips were even better than I had fantasized, they felt amazing. Surfacing for air his eyes were big, "Whoa. Where have you been all this time?" he said. "Across the street!" I yelled as we both laughed and continued throwing water in our faces. Oh yeah, he's definitely all mine now.


End file.
